


My Hero

by Wolfie_Kinz



Series: Energy AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Energy AU, Fighting, M/M, Superhero Virgil, human sides, my hero, superhero, superpower au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie_Kinz/pseuds/Wolfie_Kinz
Summary: College Freshman Virgil Watts has a pretty big secret. How long before his boyfriend Roman Rivers finds out, who knows?(might change summary later)





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting about 2 chapters every Friday, just to catch up since I have 14 parts written on the TSFA, but yeah!  
> Words: 67

Roman could not ask for a better boyfriend.

Not only was Virgil his boyfriend, but he was lucky enough to get him as a roommate at the college the pair was attending.

The pair had just barely finished setting up in their dorm room, decorating with things brought from home or from shopping together. Roman was proud of himself and of his emo boyfriend.

While the room had two beds, the couple had moved the beds together in order to cuddle together, and so the two beds sat in the middle of the back wall.

On one side of the room, where most of Roman's stuff was, Roman had set-up all of his stuff for his major and studies, which was Theatre. Most of the walls were covered in various Disney posters and program covers from musicals. A different section, over his desk, was a string of lights that had pictures hanging from it. Most of the pictures were of him and Virgil, or of their other two friends, Logan and Patton. Roman loved taking pictures of his friends, especially his boyfriend.

On the other side of the room, where Virgil's stuff was, Virgil had set up all of his stuff for his major, which was Fine Arts. His walls were covered in darkly themed posters like various bands. He also has set up an area for doing his artwork. Next to a desk was an easel for doing paintings. On the desk, Virgil had sketchbooks and various art utensils. He also had a computer on the desk for doing digital artwork.

Virgil finished setting up a few things and walked over to Roman. "So, what do you think?" He asked.

Roman looked around the room, and he smiled. "We did a great job." He smiled, draping an arm around his small boyfriend.

"Let's hope it doesn't get destroyed..." Virgil muttered under his breath. Roman scoffed, agreeing with his artist.

That was the other thing. This area of Florida has been known for its villain attacks.

It's been a thing since high school, and the area just got used to it. And because of the villain, there's a hero. There's not that much known about the hero except for his name.

_Stormy Knight._

Roman had been following the hero since he popped up, He liked to call himself his number one fan since he does run the Stormy Knight Fan blog, keeping people up to date about fights and all things Knight.

The one thing no one knows about is who the masked hero is. Roman understands that though, keeping your identity is like superhero rule #1. He just wished he knew more about his hero.

"Well let's just hope there are no attacks around the college," Roman said, trying to stay optimistic.

"Yeah, right..." Virgil rolled his eyes as he hugged his boyfriend.

"Anyway, what should we do for the next few hours of the day? I mean, we have until next week before school starts, but we should make the most of it." Roman said, turning to look at Virgil.

"Maybe we should..." Virgil trailed off but was rudely interrupted by a phone ringing. Virgil fished his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at it.

"What is it?" Roman asked, going to move next to Virgil to see what was on his phone when he suddenly moved away.

"I have to go do something," Virgil said, going over to his desk to grab his bag and keys.

"Wait, where are you going?" Roman asked, confused why his boyfriend had to suddenly leave his side.

"It's... um...that intern stuff. They need me immediately." Virgil said, heading for the door.

Roman lowered his head. Virgil had an internship at some company which he started in his high school years, but that was pretty much all Roman knew.

Virgil sighed, going back to Roman and touched his shoulders. "It shouldn't take that long," Virgil said, kissing Roman's cheek before heading back to the door, "I'll be back, I promise." And with that, Virgil shut the door behind him.


	2. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil feels bad about lying to Roman, but it has to happen in order to keep him safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words: 764

As the door shut behind Virgil, he felt so bad about lying to Roman.

Yes, he had a good reason behind it, but that didn't make it any better about doing it. He hated how he had to keep this a secret from his wonderful partner. He hated how he had to keep such an important part of himself from Roman, and how most of all of their date nights had been ruined by this.

Of course, if he did tell Roman, if he gave in to those pleading eyes, that voice that made Virgil's heart melt, he'd be putting the love of his life at risk.

Virgil stuck his hands in his pocket and let his bangs fall into his eyes as he walked down the dorm's hallways. Around him, there were some people who were moving in still, it was only the first day the dorms were open after all. Virgil and Roman just happen to be early.

Virgil watched as some of the boys tossed a football around or talked amongst themselves outside on the building's lawn. Whatever was pulling him from quality time with Roman, Virgil was going to make sure it stayed far away from the college.

Checking his phone again, his message was flashing in his mind.

_"Deceit" is at it again._

Virgil hated how it was his job to clean up after "Deceit". It shouldn't be his job to clean up this mess, and he hated that he had to do it like a mother scolding her kids. However, Virgil knew exactly why he had to.

Making his way down the street, Virgil quickly made it to his destination, the LOGIC CO. building. The building itself was old, made to look like it hadn't been used in years. Everyone knew it had been shut down for years, and it was a wonder how he got his boyfriend to believe he had an internship here. It was the perfect place.

Stepping past the chainlink fence that had signs everywhere that read, "DO NOT ENTER" and "AREA IS STRICTLY OFF LIMITS", Virgil made his way inside the building with ease. While it had not been long, he had gotten used to going in and out of this place.

Once inside, even the front lobby of LOGIC CO. looked like a dump. The lobby floors were covered in burned papers, trash thrown about by a few homeless people that snuck in every so often, and the walls looked like they hadn't been clean in years.

Virgil made his way to the back wall, where a very modern and clean looking keypad was sitting. Reaching inside his bag, Virgil fished out a small keycard, which fit in his fist, and pushed it in and out of the keypad.

With a quick beep and a small button flashing green, Virgil heard a deep rumble as a hidden door to his left slowly slid open. "That has to be fixed." Virgil breathed under his breath, making a mental note in his head.

Virgil stepped into the smaller room on the other side of the door. Once the door slowly slid shut, the room rumbled as he was taken down to the building's basement. As he stood there, he listened to that cheesy elevator music Lo insisted on.

After what felt like a few short seconds, the door slid open quickly as it reached its destination. Virgil stepped out of the elevator and into the basement of the building.

Different from the front lobby and outside of the building, LOGIC CO.'s basement was very clean and sleek. The inside made Virgil think of those stereotypical laboratories. The room was white with purple and deep blue accents, tables, desks, and monitor screens lining the room. In the middle was the center console, where a very pissed off Logan sat.

"You're late," Logan stated, clearly very upset at Virgil for being late. Virgil sighed and shrugged as he walked further into the room.

"Sorry. Roman wanted to make plans tonight. It's hard to bail on date night." Virgil muttered at that last bit. Which was true, he hated skipping date nights.

"That I relate to, surprisingly, but with you being late," Logan said, turning in his chair to turn on a monitor, "Your friend has been busy with his henchmen. They've almost completely destroyed an entire block by now."

Virgil nodded, walking past Logan to where a large glass case sat against the wall. "I know, I'm on it." He said, turning on the lights to the case, shining a light on a dark purple suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting one more chapter today!


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dispite Virgil’s sudden disappearance, Roman still trusts him enough to do whatever he needs to do without telling him

As Roman sat in the coffee shop down the street from the college, he couldn't stop thinking about Virgil and how he suddenly ran out a few minutes ago. He thought about following him but ended up at the coffee shop.

After all, Virgil said it was for intern stuff, so he didn't need to be too worried, right? Virgil wasn't the kind to go cheating on him or avoid him, they'd been through too much together for something like that.

"Roman?" A voice called out. Roman lifted his head from looking at his drink to see his friend Patton smiled at him. "Whatcha doing here by yourself? Where's Virgil?" Patton asked, his big eyes behind glasses looking around for their purple-clad friend.

Roman shrugged, "He had to go do intern stuff, left me alone a few minutes ago." Patton's face fell, upset that his two favorite friends, and couple, weren't doing something together on their few days of freedom before school.

Patton pulled out a chair for himself, sitting across from Roman, and set his bag down on the ground next to him. "Oh well, that's sad! Couldn't it wait until, like, tomorrow?" Patton asked, clearly upset for Roman.

Shrugging again, Roman replied, "He said it was important. I don't want him missing the opportunity for me. Besides, I trust him." He smiled, showing that he truly did trust Virgil enough to be missing date nights for his internship.

Patton smiled back at Roman, his mood quickly changing from being upset to being happy for his friend. He'd known Roman and Virgil since forever, and to see that one trusted the other as much as Roman does made him happy.

"What about you? Where's that Microsoft nerd of yours?" Roman asked, taking a sip of his warm drink. Patton's eyes seemed to light up at the mention of Logan. Roman knew there was something there between the two, he saw it all throughout high school, but both boys were too scared to say any real feelings for each other.

"Logan hasn't moved in yet. He has a single dorm like I do. He's supposed to be down the hall from me, actually, but he hasn't moved in yet." Patton said, and despite the happy tone of his voice, his face showed he was a little upset that Logan wasn't here yet.

Roman opened his mouth to say something but was suddenly interrupted by a deep rumble coming from down the street.

The two boys turned to look out the window of the cafe. There were people running down the street and screaming could now be heard. Cars were being flung and rocks were being tossed. 

Then, Roman saw him.

 

Stormy Knight made his way down the street, running at a faster pace than the people around him as his cape behind him flew in the wind. Roman got excited, gathering his stuff as the cafe's patrons started running out of the building.

"Come on, Roman, we gotta get out of here," Patton said in a hurry, his voice held a serious tone that was laced with a bit of fear. The two rushed out the door, Patton starting to run in the same direction as the crowd whereas Roman started running towards the danger. "Wait, Roman where are you going?" He heard Patton yell.

"I'm going to go see the action! It's for the blog, Patton!" Roman said as he kept running down the street. Unlike a majority of the people around him, Roman was running towards the villain and the fight, phone in hand as he ran.

Roman slowed as he came upon the action, finding a safe spot to watch this all from. In front of him was a villain, of course, and fighting him was Stormy Knight.

The villain was large, he must be a tall guy in a normal state. Usually, Villains are turned by the evil mastermind Deceit. Roman started calling them The False Ones. Usually, people are tricked into being turned by Deceit, promised realities that will never come true.

This Villain seemed to have the power of plant manipulation, as most of the street was covered in huge vines and various plants sprouted all over the road.

Roman watched as Stormy Knight threw everything he had at the villain, tossing lightning left and right, blocking attacks, throwing cloud bombs at him. It was an amazing sight, and Roman was recording all of it on the blog. 

Suddenly, Stormy Knight and the villain stopped, both standing in front of each other in a battle stance, keeping the other at bay. Roman could see that there was some sort of conversation going on.

And then, the villain noded in Roman's direction, and Stormy Knight turned. Roman gasped, he thought he was hidden from their sight. Stormy Knight turned back to the villain but seemed to be growing angry from what Roman could tell.

"NO!" He heard Stormy Knight yell, and suddenly he was flung back.

In Roman's direction.


	4. Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil needs to be able to protect the citizens, he has to, it’s his job. He’s got to fight off this villain, and....wait is that Roman?!

Virgil ran down the street in his suit, his vision focused on the villain just down the road from where he was. People were running and screaming as they were running from danger.

The few people that did see him, though, cheered as they ran. Virgil ignored them as he kept running. He had to keep the situation from escalating any further. From what Logan told him, there weren't any casualties yet, but there were several people that were injured.

The more he closed in on the villain, the thicker the vines got. This one must have plant manipulation, Virgil thought as he scanned the area.

"Logan, do we know who it was that got Turned?" Virgil asked, speaking into his com. His voice sounded distorted, deeper than it usually was, but that was to hide his identity better.

"From the information I have, and from what P. has told me, it's a man, age 27, who works as a florist. Apparently, he was the best in the business." Logan told him, his voice coming from the com.

"Was?" Virgil asked, coming up on the villain. He was only a few feet away and he still hadn't been spotted by him.

"Records shows he'd been fired only a few days ago. Deceit did not take as long as he usually does." Logan muttered that last bit.

"HEY!" Virgil shouted, catching the villains attention. The villain turned, his glowing green eyes fixed on Virgil.

"Ah, so glad you could join the party, Stormy Knight." He said the hero's name sounded like acid in his mouth as he growled.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Stop causing destruction and let me help you, or I can beat the crap out of you." Virgil said, cracking his knuckles.

The villain laughed. "I am Wild Giant, nothing can stop me from getting what I want!" He roared, seeming to ignore Virgil completely as he turned back to some trapped civilians.

"The hard way it is then," Virgil muttered, sprinting turning to running as he charged Wild Giant. Virgil started charging up his lightning attacks as he neared the villain.

"Virgil, be careful. Roman is on the scene." He heard a voice say in his com, it was P.

Virgil glanced around the area, and sure enough, he saw Roman just down the street, running for the action. He was used to this at this point. After all, Roman did run that fan blog, and Virgil always made sure that Roman didn't get hurt in battles.

Focusing now on the villain, Virgil started his attacks. Throwing lightning at the villain. Wild Giant retaliated, throwing cars and sending vines flying at Virgil.

Managing to dodge each of them, Virgil tossed his Dark Clouds Bombs at Wild Vine. He managed to hit the villain multiple times, in hopes of slowing him down.

Suddenly, the villain lurched forward, coming for an up close attack. Virgil crossed his arms in front of him to block, and the two pushed the other back. Virgil struggled to keep Wild Giant back.

Wild Vine's eyes suddenly started glowing yellow, pupils forming into snakelike eyes. Virgil growled.

"Well, well, well. Hello Stormy." The villain's voice now sounded more snakelike, and Virgil knew that it was Deceit who was now talking to him.

"What do you want, Deceit?" Virgil growled, the name sounding like poison as he said it.

"Oh, what, I can't say hello to my own brother." The villain smiled a wicked smile.

Virgil's face dropped. How in the world did Deceit know it was him? The only people that knew his true identity were Logan and P. How did Deceit find out.

"Aw, did I say something? Yes, I know that it's you, Virgil. To be honest, I can't believe I didn't know sooner. It's so easy to put two and two together once you know." Deceit said through the villain. Virgil started growling again.

"And now that I know, I can hit you where it hurts. Like, Lover Boy behind us." The villain hissed, motioning with his head to someone behind them.

Virgil turned to see Roman hiding behind a building, his head and phone pocking from around the corner, his eyes growing wide once he realized that the two had seen him.

Virgil turned back to face the villain. "Touch him and you will regret it." Virgil hissed, his tone becoming way more serious than before and a fire in his eyes.

"And what are you going to do if I do touch him?" The villain tilted his head as if teasing Virgil. 

Virgil opened his mouth to reply, but was suddenly flung back, sent flying backward. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Virgil saw a vine whip by him, slashing the front of his chest.

With a scream of pain, Virgil slammed into the back wall of a building, right next to Roman. 

He saw a figure rush up to him and heard someone talking, but all Virgil could hear was a deep ringing in his ears as his vision became dark.


	5. Unconscious Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman gets to see first hand how his hero defeats villains, but at what cost?

Eye's wide, Roman stared at the unconscious Stormy Knight that laid on the ground before him. He glanced from his hero to the villain that knocked him down. The villain laughed, but his voice was distorted, more snake-like and deeper then what Roman had heard before.

Fear ran through Roman. If his hero was easily taken down, what could stop this villain? Looking back down at Stormy Knight, Roman saw the severity of the hero's injuries.

The feeling of fear was replaced with confidence. Roman stood, putting his phone in his pocket and grabbing a branch that the villain had thrown during the fight. 

Coming out from his hiding spot, Roman faced the villain, determination in his eyes. The villain eyed him, and Roman briefly saw his eyes flicker yellow.

"Ah, what is this?" The villain hissed, coming closer to where Roman stood. Confidence turned to a little bit of fear again in Roman, but he stood his ground. He had to protect his hero.

"Trying to be a hero, are we?" The villain said, his voice echoing in Roman's ears. "I am Wild Giant. No one can stop me!" He roared, towering over Roman.

Gripping the large branch tighter, Roman still stood his ground. "I won't let you hurt anyone else!" He shouted, his voice shaking but full of confidence, yet laced with fear.

Wild Giant roared in laughter, the ground almost shaking around Roman, making it harder to stand. "You think you can take me on yourself? No hero can take me down!" the villain spoke. 

Roman held the branch tightly as he started running towards the villain. He was unsure as to what he would do, he just knew he needed to do something. Roman's footsteps down the street to the villain echoed in the empty streets and he could hear his own heart pounding.

Just as he was about to hit his target, Wild Giant launched an attack at him, sending sharp vines towards Roman. The attack knocked Roman back, sending him flying to the ground. He groaned as he hit the ground, the feeling of cuts all over his arms and front.

He closed his eyes to control the lightheaded feeling Roman had. Suddenly, he heard a loud explosion. Roman's eyes shot open as he felt himself be lifted up words and felt the wind on his face.

Stormy Knight had regained consciousness and was carrying Roman bridal-style as he ran. He looked up to see his hero focused on dodging attacks as he carried Roman to safety.

"You idiot, what were you thinking!" Stormy Knight muttered, but Roman heard. He was shocked at how alert and awake the hero seemed, since he was knocked unconscious only moments ago.

"I was trying to-"

"Trying to what? Get yourself killed?" The hero said, his voice deep and filled with worry. Roman lowered his gaze from Stormy Knight's face to look behind him. He didn't know how to answer his hero.

Roman's eyes widened in surprise to what he saw behind them. Wild Giant was gaining on them fast. Stormy Knight may be fast, but this villain seemed to be moving faster. Suddenly, a vine came from under them, striking the back of Stormy Knight repeatedly.

Despite the grunts of pain, Roman's hero kept running. Roman looked from behind them to in front of them, and his eyes widened as a wall of vines erupted before them.

Stormy Knight skidded to a stop, avoiding slamming into the wall. Roman looked behind them again to see Wild Giant quickly approaching them. "What do we do?" Roman asked, fear clear in his voice.

Without a reply, Stormy Knight lept up into the air and seemed to climb the wall with his feet and quickly reached the top of the wall. All of a sudden, Stormy Knight tripped or seemed too. A vine had snuck up and pushed the hero down the wall.

Letting go of Roman, both Roman and his hero tumbled to the ground. Groaning in pain, Roman landed on the street, his arms and legs sore and he felt the start of bruises forming on them.

He looked up to see Stormy Knight on the ground next to him, propped up on his arms and legs. Roman was filled with fear. How could his hero get up after all the beating he took.

Miraculously, Stormy Knight did get up, but Roman could see his legs shaking as the hero stood.

The villain stood tall before them, roaring with laughter. "Still up for a fight, hero?" He taunted. Roman watched his hero stood tall.

Stormy Knight pulled off his cloak, and Roman gasped. No one had ever seen what happens when Stormy Knight did that, mostly because no one was ever around to see it.

The hero gripped the pendant around his neck, carefully pulling a small stone out of it. He held it high above his head, and around them, storm clouds formed in the sky. With his free hand, Stormy Knight channeled all of his energy into a lightning blast and threw it at Wild Giant.

As the blast hit and the villain roared, the hero rushed forward and touched the villain with the stone. Wild Giant roared as the dark energy consuming him was sucked out and into the stone.

There was a sudden blast of white light, and Roman watched as both his hero and the reformed False One tumbled to the ground, out cold.

**Author's Note:**

> 2 more chapters to be posted later today!


End file.
